


The Diplomat

by MWolfe13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Geneva Antilles (OC), Jedi, Kieran Halcyon (OC), Lyrian Ardmore (OC), Senate - Freeform, Will add tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Many Jedi come and go; some making their mark on history while others do their duty quietly and move on. Lyrian only wants to do her best for the Republic she loves and serves. This is her story.
Relationships: OC & Master Vant, OC & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character





	The Diplomat

**Author's Note:**

> This story centers around an OC created because I got the idea of a Jedi Diplomat in my head and it wouldn't leave. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (HAH!). I've just created a few OC's and thrown them in the sandbox.
> 
> Note: Any scenes in Italics are either memories, or something related to the Force. And yes, I KNOW, my summary has issues. They always do.

Lyrian Ardmore was one-years-old when she came to the temple. She didn’t remember much from that time, only impressions and feelings for certain people. Like how she knew Master Vant loved all the younglings in their clan, and even though the Jedi were not supposed to form attachments, the blue Twi’lek cried on the inside when one of them left. Or that Quin was hiding a lot of pain under his quirky personality. Hurt feelings, anger, confusion, among others; Lyrian got impressions from people all the time. She knew when Geneva was about to be sick and rushed her to the refresher before she could throw up her dinner. She sensed when Kieran was going to fight with Quin, and stopped it before they could get into trouble. 

She knew when Master Yoda came to visit them for the first time that he would be her Master.

Every youngling at the temple dreamed that one of the Masters on the High Council would choose them as a Padawan. The older ones studied their techniques, many trying to be like them. Lyrian didn’t feel in her heart that doing this would get the Master’s attention, so she didn’t bother. Quin already had Master Tholme, the man making trips to the temple when he could to check on Quin and train with him. They were the only two younglings not paying attention to the commotion of a High Council member dropping by, so naturally, they were surprised when the tip of a wooden walking stick stopped Lyrian from turning the page of the book she was reading. “Heavy reading, that is.”

Lyrian looked up in shock, scrambling to her feet when she saw Master Yoda. Quin followed after her, his movements lazy and choosing to lean against the tree they’d been sitting under. “Master Yoda!” She met his eyes for a second, his aged and wise orbs meeting hers, they were almost the same height after all, and Lyrian knew. “Oh…”

Master Yoda simply inclined his head, ears twitching. “Right about you, they were. Mature for your age, you are, bright. You also form bonds easily.”

Oh no. Master Vant was sure to scold her for this. She clutched the heavy book tighter to her chest, looking at the ground. “I’m sorry…”

“Will of the Force, this is. Do not despair,” Yoda said calmly. “My apprentice, you will become.”

“I can already feel the jealousy rising,” Quin teased her.

“To the dark side jealousy leads,” Yoda scolded gently.

“Of course, Master Yoda,” he mumbled.

Lyrian finally lifted her eyes from the ground, smiling hesitantly. “I won’t let you down, Master. I’ll be a good Padawan.”

“Years before we put those words to the test, we have.” Yoda tapped the book with his stick. “Interested in galactic law, you are.”

Quin muttered something, but Lyrian ignored him, nodding eagerly at Master Yoda’s silent question. “I like it all. I like to read. I think I’d be a Senator if I didn’t have the Force.”

Yoda chuckled, “Natural peacekeeper, you are. Hmmmm. These things, we hear.” He nudged her book again. “Stray from this path, you will not. Return, I shall.” He turned, walking away from them without another word.

Lyrian waited until he was out of sight before turning to Quin with wide eyes. Quin shook his head, his dreadlocks swinging. “Only you.” Then he smirked, eyes lighting up with glee. “I’m rubbing this in Kieran’s face.”

“No! Don’t start a fight.” But Quin was already running away from her, so Lyrian had no choice but to chase after him. 

* * *

_She was in a field of wildflowers._

_Lyrian brushed the pretty petals absently, content to sit under the sun. The weather was warm, a slight breeze playing through the air. This wasn’t the first time she’d dreamed like this, where everything was real yet not. Something always came from these dreams; a new insight, knowledge of something to come. She’d learned not to be impatient, realizing what the Force wanted her to know was always revealed in time._

_Distantly, the sound of a boy’s whimpers reached her ears. Lyrian looked up in concern but didn’t see anyone. She jumped to her feet, trying to locate the source of the noise. It was coming from all directions, the heartbroken cries that made her heart clench. She started walking forward, picking a path and going with it._

_The scene changed, melting away until she was no longer in a field so beautiful and free. Her new destination was a room, large enough to be comfortable. Her eyes took in the toys that littered the ground, the calm earthly tones that painted the walls, before landing on a form huddled in the middle of the bed. His arms were wrapped around his knees, reddish-brown hair covering a head hidden from view. Lyrian felt something call to her, something emanating from him. Trusting these feelings, she ran up to the bed and climbed in beside him._

_He didn’t notice her until she touched his shoulder. His head shot up in surprise, eyes widening when he saw her. He scrambled back a bit, putting distance between them. Their eyes met, and Lyrian wanted to sigh when she felt the bond form. She’d already been teased from practically forcing Master Yoda to take her on as an apprentice, because of her inability to stop forming bonds._

_“I’m Lyrian,” she said softly. “What’s your name?”_

_“My name is Ben.” He said it with suspicion, but he was tilting his head in confusion. “You don’t feel bad.”_

_A force-sensitive youngling then. “I’m not. Why were you crying, Ben?”_

_Ben looked down, his bottom lip trembling. “My parents are giving me away.”_

_Lyrian put the pieces together quickly; force-sensitive, maybe a year or two younger than her. He was being brought to the Order. “Why do you say that?”_

_“The man came. He said it was time. My mommy cried, but she said I’m leaving with him.” He looked up at Lyrian, his face set in mutinous lines. “I don’t want to go.”_

_From the corner of her eye, Lyrian saw something rise from the ground. There was no doubt about it. She closed the distance between them, the swiftness causing Ben to jerk and drop the toys he’d levitated. “I know you’ll miss your mom and dad, but this is for the best. You’re going to be a Jedi!”_

_“A Jedi?” Ben’s mouth dropped open. “Really?”_

_She nodded. “They’ll bring you to Coruscant, that’s where I’m at, and you’ll start training.”_

_Ben looked at her dubiously. “You’re a Jedi?”_

_“Not yet.” She bounced on the bed in excitement. “I’m still in training, but one day. Maybe we’ll even be in the same clan. Don’t be scared, Ben.” She felt someone shaking her, the sensation far away. Her time was up. She grabbed Ben’s hands. “I can’t wait to meet you.”_

_As the dream started to fade, she saw Ben lunge forward, trying to hold onto her. “Wait! Ria…”_

Lyrian opened her eyes, finding herself staring a closer ceiling than she remembered. She fell to the bed as soon as she realized what was happening, landing with a hard oof. Master Vant was there in an instant, hand going to Lyrian’s disheveled hair in an attempt to soothe. “What’s wrong, youngling? Was it another dream?”

Master Vant had been on the journey of Lyrian’s Force abilities with her since she’d arrived at the temple. Lyrian knew she wasn’t supposed to form attachments, but with her inability to stop creating Force Bonds, it was difficult. Master Vant was a mother to her, and their maternal bond made it easy to sense when Lyrian was in distress or feeling other emotions besides calm.

She smiled sleepily. “We’re getting someone new soon, mom. He was scared, but I think I calmed him.”

The Twi’lek looked around at her words before she got into bed next to Lyrian, tucking the girl back in and running her fingers through her hair. “There now, Lyrian. Let’s get you back to sleep.”

The trick, one learned long ago, quickly put Lyrian back to sleep. She snuggled into the bed and Master Vant, drowsily wishing for Ben to join her clan. 

* * *

A few days later, Lyrian was attempting to practice her meditations with Kieran when Geneva came running from another part of the building. She stopped to catch her breath, hands landing on her thighs as she bent forward. “Lyrian! The Master’s brought another youngling to the temple, to the Healers. He’s asking for Ria. Master Vant think it’s you.”

Ben! Lyrian hopped up from her position on the ground, running off without another word. She bumped into a few people along the way, giving quick apologies as she ran. She hadn’t dreamed of him again since the one a few nights ago. She’d tried, dipping into her favorite meditation trance to connect more with the Force, hoping to connect with him. They’d forged a bond, after all. She’d gotten a headache for her effort and a stern lecture from Master Vant about overreaching. 

She skidded into the medical room, out of breath from her run. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, surrounded by Master Vant, Master Yoda, and another Jedi in healers robes. “Ben!”

She hadn’t meant to say it so loud or enthusiastically. Heads turned her way, Ben perking up instantly. “Ria!”

Lyrian wanted to run to him, but she forced herself to walk. She kept her hands tucked behind her back, trying to appear calm and collected though no one could mistake the excitement in her eyes. “Masters.”

Master Vant shook her head though her eyes were filled with amusement. “This is the youngling you told me was joining us.”

Lyrian nodded, struggling not to squirm under Master Yoda’s stare.

“Met this youngling in a dream, did you?”

She nodded again, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “His name is Ben.”

Master Yoda looked at her knowingly. “Formed a bond?” 

Lyrian felt her shoulders slump, eyes darting from a curious Ben to an exasperated Master Vant before settling on the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“Apologize, do not.” Lyrian looked up when Master Yoda smacked the ground with his stick. “The Heliost Clan, you will go young Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Lyrian didn’t quite contain the excited gasp that left her mouth, earning a fond eye roll from Master Vant. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr & Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
